


I Found

by Queen_Morbid



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Dating, F/M, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 16:19:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16998378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Morbid/pseuds/Queen_Morbid
Summary: The reader is a part-time bartender at the clubhouse for the Sons, giving her the perfect opportunity to see the obscene things the men participate in. Yet, when Juice Ortiz takes a liking in her, he demands that she give him a chance. A chance to prove that not all the Sons are crazed, animals.





	I Found

Y/N had worked for the Sons of Anarchy for the last 2 months, a job that she required to keep herself afloat. Although it wasn’t her only job, she also worked as a waitress at the local diner. Yet, the pay and the tips there weren’t enough, and when the news of a bartender being needed at the clubhouse of the town’s outlaws, she could only jump onboard. The men were always generous, tipping her far beyond the expectations. They also had all been enthused with a woman whipping up their drinks.

She could only assume that they were used to women being on their beck n call. In the weeks that followed her hiring, she was able to see how the men truly acted. They weren’t exactly saints, but they weren’t all that bad either. They were closely knit, and they cared for one another. Their days were spent working like any normal person, but their nights were filled with wild parties, drinking, drugs, and women. Oh, how the women were endless, and how they flocked to the men who wore the leather kuttes.

There was always that twinkle in one woman’s eyes each night, all saying the same thing. How they wanted to snag a bad boy and tame him. But these bad boys weren’t ready to be tamed, they weren’t willing to settle down for just some random screw. If these boys were gonna settle, they were gonna settle down for an extraordinary woman.

“Aye, lassie, how ar’ ye?” Chibs asked with a wide smile.

Her gaze fixated on him with a smile of her own before pouring his usual glass of whiskey. “Hi Chibs, I’m doing well. You seem to be in a good mood.” Her lips pulled back further at the accusation.

“O’course, it’s not every day I get ta’ see yer lovely face.” He winked before grabbing his glass and returning to the crowd of men near the pool table.

Y/N had come to accept that many if not all the SAMCRO men, were flirtatious devils, and she took their comments as compliments. In fact, she liked to think that she had grown close to each man. But that was a given because she had become their confidant when they were too drunk or high. They poured out their deepest secrets to her, and she took it casually, knowing never to usher a single word to any living soul.

It was another typical Saturday night, booze, drugs, and women littering the main room of the clubhouse. Her eyes occasionally sifting through the boys she deemed her own, and the women that latched onto them. She could only grin softly, knowing that the men enjoyed the attention. Despite their rough, hard, exteriors, they were complete softies on the inside. Of course, it took a lot to get past years of walled up reclusiveness.

She was in the middle of drying off a few clean glasses when her favorite customer sidled up towards the bar. His lips were twisted into a sly smirk, and there was a certain swagger to the way he moved. His skin was caramel like in color, the sun and genetics being the cause of this. His eyes were dark, almost black, but she could make out the specks of gold in them. She could always spot him a mile away with intricate tribal tattoos on each side of his head.

He was tall and somewhat muscular, she definitely wouldn’t consider him scrawny. He was handsome, scratch that, sexy was a more accurate word for what he was. Juice Ortiz had caught her eye the first moment she saw him, but then all hopes, and dreams were crushed when she saw how he was with all women. Despite him being younger than his friends, he still acted very much the same. But who was she to judge? Didn’t we all binge on the things that gave us a sliver of happiness?

“Y/N, lookin’ gorgeous as ever.” He greeted, swooping down onto one of the bar stools.

She could only roll her eyes playfully before grabbing a Corona from the fridge and twisting off the cap. “You say that every time you see me, Juice.” She said with a small chuckle.

His hand extended, carelessly brushing across the back of hers as he snagged the beer. “Well, it’s true. Every time I see ya, you look like a god damn snack.” He could only choke back his own amusement before taking a satisfying swig.

Despite knowing how he was, she couldn’t help the soaring of her heart at his words. Placing the rag on her shoulder, she’d shoot him a curious stare. “Where’s your usual’s tonight?” She piqued.

Juice’s shoulder immediately shrugged nonchalantly before leaning forward, his warm breath fanning across her face. “Can’t say I really know or that I care. I prefer your company more anyways.”

Y/N’s brows pulled together in slight confusion before she shook her head with a soft laugh. “Sweet talking me won’t get me in your bed Juice.”

He silently set the bottle down on the bar top before forcing his dark eyes to lock with her intellectual gaze. “I don’t want you in my bed, not yet anyway. I want to get to know you. You’re definitely something special, all of us know it. I just needed to make my move first before any of the other guys did.”

She was stuck on stupid for a moment or two before lowering her voice into a hushed whisper. “Get to know me, or get to know my body?” She still didn’t believe he was interested in knowing who she was internally. She figured he was only invested in the chase and the question of what she looked like naked.

All he could do was chuckle before drawing nearer to her, their lips only inches apart. “I’m interested in what goes on in your head, who your first love was, the dreams you have, the hopes you have for your future. I want to know that, seeing you naked and feeling you beneath me, would only be a bonus.”

The first day she had started working for SAMCRO, was the day that Juice felt his entire universe shift. She had caught his attention immediately, by merely existing. She was smart and could keep up with the guy’s playful banter, she could take the crude jokes and dish them out as well, she wasn’t afraid to be her true self. She was beautiful, but her personality only intensified her appeal.

She was genuine, caring, and one any of them could confide in. Which, they all had done countless times. And she never ushered any of their secrets, she kept them all bottled up and locked away. When one of the Sons got too shit-faced, she was there to take care of them. She had taken on the maternal role so easily despite all of them being rowdy, leather-clad, jack asses.

She was perfect.

And he wanted her, wanted her in more ways than one.

“Give me a chance.” He demanded in a near-begging tone.

Y/N’s lips parted slightly as she inhaled a surprised breath. She could only keep her eyes locked with his, unable to break away even for a split second. There was something in the way he looked at her, and the way he spoke to her that made her give in. That made her want to give him the chance to love her.

“Fine, but you only get one. Don’t fuck it up.” She said with a teasing smirk.

His heart lurched forward in excitement before he closed the remainder of the space between them, his lips pressing into her cheek briefly. Then he was pulling back and rising to his feet. “I’ll you to get some late-night grub after your shift. We can talk then.” He affirmed.

All she could do was nod before watching him walk away, back to his brothers. And all she could think was this was about to be the start of something beautiful.


End file.
